Kaasstengels
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Sejarah kue keju yang aslinya dari Netherlands itu menjadi jajanan favorit saat hari raya di Indonesia... AU. My first fic in this fandom. R&R?


"Eew, menjijikkan."

Netherlands menyorongkan piring berkuah itu menjauh, membuat suapan yang masuk ke dalam mulut Nesia terhenti dan digantikan oleh pelototan mata berwarna coklat. Hari itu Nesia sedang merayakan Idul Fitri dan ia sudah bersusah-susah membuatkan masakan khas hari raya tersebut karena pria itu ingin mampir ke rumahnya dan merasakan suasana Lebaran, manun yang didapatnya justru sisa makanan di piring. Netherlands yang entah kurang peka atau tidak peduli dipelototi Nesia seperti itu, masih bersilang kaki sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Terlalu berkuah. _Kuning_, lagi. Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang ada di dalam masakan ini? Air senimu?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Nesia langsung menuangkan isi piringnya ke atas rambut jabrik ala tulip itu.

"ITU NAMANYA OPOR AYAM, BODOH! DAN JANGAN MENGHINA MASAKANKU SEPERTI ITU DENGAN KATA-KATA MENJIJIKKAN! AKU SUDAH SUSAH-SUSAH MEMBUATNYA, TAHU!"

.

.

.

**Kaasstengels**

Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

(Netherxfem!Indo, friendship/humor, T, AU)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"Begini, lho, masakan yang pas untuk hari istimewa," pamer Netherlands saat Nesia mengunjungi rumahnya. Akhir tahun yang selalu dirayakan pria berambut pirang itu sebagai hari Natal dan tahun baru dimanfaatkan dengan mengundang orang-orang terdekat untuk makan bersama dan pesta kecil-kecilan. Nesia yang ogah pulang malam dengan jalan yang sempoyongan (karena sebagian besar negara-negara Eropa lebih memilih datang paling akhir, tepatnya saat pesta alkohol berlangsung) akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal. Sayang, sebagai satu-satunya nation yang menghadiri makan bersama waktu itu membuat sang tuan rumah memaksanya untuk ikut membantu menyiapkan perlengkapan makan, termasuk melihat personifikasi Belanda itu menyeruput kuah sup asparagus beserta kue-kue panjang.

"Pfft, kalau cuma sup begitu saja, sih, aku juga bisa. Malah sup buatanku lebih banyak sayur dan bumbunya, jadi rasanya lebih bervariasi." Nesia mendengus setelah beberapa suapan mampir ke lidahnya. "Lalu... apa ini? Roti? Kok bisa nyemplung di kuah sup ini?"

Nether buru-buru mencegah Nesia yang hendak mengambil kue-kue panjang itu dari mangkuk. "Eeh, jangan! Itu memang kue buat temannya sup tadi, dimakan bersama-sama!"

"Kok aneh begini? Lalu... bentuknya... asdfghjkl panjang banget. _Do you expect me to eat all of these?"_ Nesia mengacung-acungkan kue panjang tersebut tepat di depan hidung Netherlands, membuat sisa-sisa kuah yang masih menggantung di roti tersebut menetes ke arah pria berambut jabrik tersebut. Dengan kesal, Nether menjejalkan roti tersebut kembali ke mulut pemiliknya, lalu membersihkan noda-noda yang mengotori celananya dengan selembar serbet.

"Memang ukurannya segitu, Bodoh. Lagian, apa fungsi gigimu kalau tidak digunakan untuk memotong roti ini menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil?" ujar Nether dengan penuh sarkasme ketika gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini masih berusaha mengunyah rotinya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Kombinasi antara pipi gembung penuh makanan dan alis mata menekuk ke dalam tanda kesal membuat Indonesia sangat... (Nether meneguk ludah dan berusaha agar ia tidak menjawil pipi gadis itu dan menculiknya ke kamar tidur) _imut. _

"Bagaimana kalau kaugunakan pisau untuk memotongnya, Bodoh?"

"Salah sendiri punya mulut kecil," balas Netherlands cuek, lalu kembali menghabiskan makanannya. Nesia menghela napas, ras Melayu yang ada di dalam dirinya memang berbeda jauh dengan ras kaukasiod yang dimiliki Netherlands, yang tentu saja mempengaruhi porsi makanan para penerusnya. Tanpa banyak komentar, gadis dengan rambut sehitam arang tersebut ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan si tuan rumah. Sebenarnya, kalau panjangnya tidak sampai lima belas senti seperti ini, Nesia akan senang hati menghabiskannya. Di rumahnya tidak ada yang memproduksi keju seenak dan segurih ini, sih.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini, Nesia? Kau meniru _Kaasstengels_-ku ya?" tuduh Nether begitu melihat kue batang keju yang sangat familiar tersaji dengan bentuk yang sangat berbeda di meja makan Indonesia. Gadis yang kini mengenakan pashmina yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya tersenyum tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali, bahkan menawarkan isi stoples itu ke pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Bukan meniru, ini memang _Kaasstengels _kesayanganmu itu. Aku tahu kalau kau akan datang, makanya kubuatkan. Sayang produksi keju disini tidak sebaik di rumahmu, kalaupun impor juga aku tidak punya uang banyak hanya demi kue. Karena itulah kuganti tepung~ lalu ukurannya juga kusesuaikan agar bisa buat cemilan kecil-kecilan para tamu yang datang kemari," terang Nesia riang, tak sadar kalau kerutan di dahi Nether semakin bertambah. Belum sempat ia memikirkan kalimat-kalimat bantahan, suara derit pintu depan yang dibuka memutuskan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Pagi, Nesia! Mohon maaf lahir batin yaa~" seru Laos dan beberapa personifikasi negara Asia Tenggara lain dengan wajah cerah, kentara sekali kalau mereka baru saja mendulang pendapatan dadakan alias salam tempel ketika mengunjungi rumah-rumah negara lain. Indonesia langsung menyambut saudara-saudaranya dengan ramah, tak lupa menawarkan _Kaasstengels_ kreasinya sendiri untuk mereka. Rahang pria berambut tulip itu langsung jatuh begitu melihat stoples-stoples tersebut langsung licin tak bersisa hanya waktu beberapa detik saja. Ternyata para tamu kali ini menjadikan rumah Nesia sebagai destinasi terakhir sekaligus wisata kuliner mereka, terbukti dari opor ayam dan ketupat yang dulu pernah dihina Netherlands itu juga ikut-ikutan tandas. Apalagi mereka tak langsung pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, melainkan bersantai-santai di rumah Nesia yang paling luas jika dibandingkan dengan negara Asia Tenggara yang lain.

"Heeeeh aku juga mau silahturahmi ke rumah teman yang lain! Pulang sana gih!" usir Nesia sambil menyodokkan sapunya dan berlagat hendak membersihkan rumah. Malaysia yang kebetulan asyik tidur-tiduran di lantai terkena ijuk hitam tersebut, membuatnya ribut sendiri sambil menepuk-nepukkan baju putihnya yang baru.

"Eh sialan! Baju baru ini, tahu! Kalau mau silahturahmi ya silahturami saja, jangan pakai acara sapu-sapu segala, dong!" umpat Malaysia kesal. "Lagian silahturami itu paling cuma modus biar dompetmu tambah tebal."

"E-enggak kok! Siapa bilang! Tuh, lihat, bekas ceceran kejunya banyak banget di lantai! Dasar, makan kok seperti ayam, belepotan!" semprot Nesia tak mau kalah, meskipun awalnya ia sempat kelabakan karena tujuannya nyaris ketahuan. Nether yang bersandar di sudut ruangan hanya menepuk jidat begitu pertengkaran antara mereka berdua dimulai lagi, sementara personifikasi negara-negara lain sudah mulai pulang. Sudah lama ia mengetahui kalau kedua negara yang saling bertetangga itu sangat sering bertengkar, dan sekalinya bertengkar pasti susah berhenti karena salah satu diantaranya jarang ada yang mau mengalah. Diam-diam, tangannya mencomot sebuah _Kaasstengels _buatan gadis berambut hitam tersebut dan memakannya sejenak.

Terdengar suara saliva yang melewati kerongkongan.

Gulp.

_Sial... buatannya lebih enak dari milikku!_ batin Netherlands kesal, meskipun tangannya tak berhenti mengambil sebanyak mungkin _Kaasstengels _yang tersisa ke dalam kantong plastik.

* * *

**Kediaman Netherlands, 25 Desember 20xx**

"Apa ini?"

Pemuda bersyal garis-garis putih dan biru itu baru saja ingin memasang lampu hias di tengah pagi yang bersalju ketika ia mendapati sebuah kado yang nangkring di depan pintunya. Bentuknya yang seperti silinder berukuran besar dan dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna cerah itu membuatnya penasaran. Diletakannya lampu hias yang masih menggantung di tangan, lalu dibawanya kado tersebut dan dibuka di dalam. Manik hijaunya menemukan selembar surat di atas hadiah tersebut.

_Dear Nether,_

_Kalau kau suka dengan _Kaasstengels_ buatanku, bilang saja. Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus membuatnya lagi, tapi jangan berpikir kalau itu spesial untukmu. _Kaasstengels_ yang kukirimkan ini sebenarnya untuk Malaysia dan teman-teman, cuma karena masih banyak sisanya jadi kuberikan padamu. Lagipula kau pasti ingin rumahmu ramai dikunjungi saat hari-hari besar seperti ini seperti aku waktu itu, kan? Hihi. Tagihannya menyusul ya~_

_Salam,_

_Indonesia_

_P.S: Aku juga kirimkan nastar, siapa tahu kalau kangen. Di rumahmu tidak ada yang jualan nanas, kan? :P_

"Che, sialan." Nether buru-buru meremas surat tersebut dan melemparnya sembarangan, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau senyum itu sekarang bertengger di wajahnya. Diambilnya stoples-stoples yang menumpuk itu dan mengurutkannya berdasarkan isinya. Sebenarnya mantan negara jajahannya itu tak hanya mengirimkan _Kaasstengels _dan nastar saja, namun berbagai kue kering lain tersuguh dengan lengkap disana. Puluhan tahun baginya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Nesia berkreasi dengan kue-kue kering dan menjadikannya sebagai komoditas utama menjelang hari-hari spesial, sayangnya (atau justru untung?) Netherlands termasuk salah satu diantaranya yang rajin mengimpor kue-kue tersebut meskipun namanya sedikit nyentrik seperti putri salju, lidah kucing, kuping gajah, kue semprit, dan masih banyak lagi. Pria berambut pirang itu baru saja hendak membuka salah satu stoples ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh selembar kertas lagi.

Tagihan kue-kue kering yang harganya lumayan... mahal.

Sebenarnya tidak begitu mahal, sih, cuma Netherlands yang terkenal pelit itu kan, mana mau membayar kalau jadinya seperti ini.

"NESIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Halo! Perkenalkan, saya Michelle Aoki, pengelana fandom pinggiran sejak negara api menyerang /BUKAN. Ini fic pertama saya di Hetalia, setelah ada temen yang berbaik hati memberi saya animenya sampai World Series karena saya cuma nonton sampai season 2 doang. Sebenernya saya udahsuka Hetalia sejak banyak penpiknya yang bagus-bagus, saya bahkan masuk grup fesbuknya meskipun saya belum pernah nulis disana TwT baru sekarang saya berani nulis karena udah dapet banyak refrensi, termasuk kemarin download yang The Beautiful Worlds XD

Tentang fic ini... harap maklum penulisnya lagi ngidam kastengel /dor. Sejarahnya tentang kue keju itu hasil googling, tentu saja dengan modifikasi dikit-dikit. Saya emang semangat banget nulis fic tentang makanan :9 apalagi kalau puasa gini hoho. Sayang pendek banget, saya lagi konsen ke novel saya soalnya. Ah, sama nyiapin buat mudik juga tentunya~ untuk teman-teman yang beragama Islam, minal aidzin wal faizin ya buat Lebaran nanti! Semangat terus puasanya jangan sampai ngiler begitu mbaca fic ini ^^ *megangin perut yang udah konser dari tadi

Yang review saya doakan supaya 'salam tempel'nya tambah banyak amin! 'w')/


End file.
